


Best Friend

by NateintheAttic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateintheAttic/pseuds/NateintheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock said he had found a flatmate, Mrs. Hudson did not expect <i>this</i>.  221b ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

Mrs. Hudson was absolutely thrilled to have tenants again. She waited patiently inside her flat after hearing Sherlock letting himself in, purposefully letting a few minutes pass before climbing the stairs to 221B. He had sounded so pleased over the phone yesterday, raving about _John_. She was already imagining having married ones like Mrs. Turner.

 

Half a minute later, those dreams were dashed.

 

“Sherlock, this is John? Your new flatmate?” she asked.

 

“Yes! Is he not exactly as I described him?” Sherlock replied. “Medium height, somewhat stocky, ash blond hair, very intelligent eyes-”

 

“Yes, just as you said. However, you failed to mention that he was a dog.”

 

John was neatly curled in the armchair. He picked his head off his paws when Mrs. Hudson met his eyes, and gave a wag of his tail.

 

“He‘ll be staying in my room, he has a bit of limp and nightmares, the poor chap. I‘ll get him through civilian life, though, won‘t I, John?”

 

He gave John a fond look, and John sat up straight, tail wagging and eyes focused adoringly on Sherlock.

 

Mrs. Hudson let herself out of the flat a minute later. She smiled widely as she walked down the stairs, content. She had a feeling that there would never be a pair quite like Sherlock Holmes and John.

 

Her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> My head is basically just filled with fluff and really corny humor, you should know, and nothing makes me happier than imaginging John being played by a blond, ex-army bomb dog that wears various doggie jumpers throughout the show. And Sherlock talking to him like he's a human (still better than the skull).
> 
> God, I might need to add to this.


End file.
